


【DOROHEDORO】藤田的烦恼

by LindsayLian



Category: Dorohedoro, 异兽魔都
Genre: ABO, F/F, F/M, Foursome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 这似乎给予他隐瞒秘密的权力，是当一个魔法师成为烟身边的人才能得到的权力。秘密是什么暂且不说，当他自认为拥有这项权力时，他就会幻想。
Relationships: Ebisu/Fujida, Noi/Ebisu, Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 9





	【DOROHEDORO】藤田的烦恼

藤田是个好人，也是个能干的下属。在那一切发生过后，家族以外没有人敢怀疑这一点（除了恶魔），家族以内没有人有闲功夫去怀疑这一点。

这似乎给予他隐瞒秘密的权力，是当一个魔法师成为烟身边的人才能得到的权力。秘密是什么暂且不说，当他自认为拥有这项权力时，他就会幻想。

首先他幻想他会爱上能井那样的美人。能井拥有天使一般的魔法，假如真的有天使这种物种存在的话。同时这个美丽的女性Alpha也拥有同类中顶尖的身体素质，力量和爆发力。爽朗的性格也让藤田欣赏不已。

其次他幻想爱上心那样的强者。即使并不是纯种的魔法师，也不会阻挡那个男人成为受到众魔法师敬仰的强者。和烟老大不一样，心又是一个相当“平凡”的庶民派，对家族成员不亲近，对他这样的弱者也不会有疏离感。

再然后他幻想爱上惠比寿。虽然是个有坏心眼的小女孩，但长得一副好皮相，某种意义上也有很有趣的灵魂……嗯。

最后他回到原点，思考他是不是其实对松村情根深种。接着他回想起木耳吃掉松村最后一块肉的场面，叹了口气，咬了一口手中的肉派。

事实证明他想错了，他并不拥有那份权力。他也没有爱上任何一个他幻想过的人。他只是受到某种神经激素的影响，短期内期待着并且需要着那些能够满足他那些需要的强者。

发现的契机是当他试探性地越界想和烟老大倾诉爱情烦恼的时候，烟皱起了本来就皱纹很深的眉头，跳离藤田三米远，重重地叹了口气。木耳坐在烟的手肘上，“咩”地叫了一声，抬起一支前爪挡在鼻子前头。

“叫能井和心过来。”他一边在手边的抽屉翻找着什么，一边朝门口的守卫下令。那两人刚好走到门口，听见烟的声音就走了进来。

“虽然是个弱……没什么用处的，”烟给木耳戴好专用口罩，适才掩了掩鼻子，“那也不能让外人得了便宜。能井，心，你们两个帮他解决了吧。”

“等、烟老大……！”“哈？为什么是我们？”

“诶诶诶？我也可以参加吗？”跟在心和能井背后的惠比寿举起了手。

“也行，反正你们是搭档吧。”烟摆了摆手，而后又想到了什么，对着藤田的方向冷声说，“过几天我们再来讨论你的‘烦恼’。”

藤田浑身发烫，不知对这四人之间商量的事情作何反应，他似乎明白了一件关于自己的重要的事情：

Omega藤田，发情了。

————————————————————

“喔！你的胸部好大！怎么做到的！”能井抱着手臂绕着惠比寿转了两圈，在惠比寿骄傲地敞开衬衫露出粉红色草莓图案的胸衣之后，也终于没忍住让双手握了上去。

惠比寿“呼呼”地笑，动手去拉能井的外套拉链。里头还有一件蓝色的内衫，她也没打算脱掉，而是把下摆拉到能井的胸部以上，回报似的揉捏起来。能井也来了兴致，徒手撕裂了惠比寿的衬衫。

“前辈，快过来帮忙，我扯不开这个！”能井用手指挑着胸衣的边缘，有些担心她的巨力会伤害到下面隐藏着的小东西。

心原本因为惠比寿掀起了能井的内衫，就脸红着扭过头去了，听到能井的求助才仿佛意识到方才烟老大是给自己出了多大的难题。

而发着情热的故事“主角”还正跪坐在房门边不知所措，只觉一股一股温热的液体顺着没有二两肉的大腿，在宽松的五分休闲裤的掩盖下流淌。愈发汹涌的情欲伴随着呼吸的海浪一波一波拍在他全身每一个部位。能井在和惠比寿的揉胸运动中产生的好胜欲通过某种化学反应转化成了凶猛的信息素聚集在房间的上空，也攻击着藤田不算得强的控制力。

同样受到那种信息素影响的还有心，这种影响直接表现在了他无法不往能井的裸体上看的眼神上。性欲和攻击欲突然同时迸发，交织在一起。

藤田在两种不同的Alpha信息素下更加无法动弹，本来想强撑着站起来走过去加入战局，抢回“主角”地位的想法因为腿软得不行而宣告破产，只得看向勉强还算在局外的心。心倒也没看向他，只是径直走过来，就着他的衣领将他提起来，一松手就丢进了惠比寿和能井坐着的大块蘑菇型地毯上。

惠比寿松开了揉捏能井胸部的手，朝藤田的颈侧嗅了嗅。

“呼呼，藤田果然是废物，发情了也没有味道。”

“呃、你是beta，怎么闻得出……”

被能井的信息素燃烧了双目的心，已然把双手搭在了能井的小腹，后者也感受到了那股牵在二人之间的胜利和热情的枷锁，手掌探向身后，去摩挲心的皮带。

藤田对自己还有心情去看心前辈眼镜上的水雾感到十分可笑，他磕磕绊绊地扯开自己的裤子，打开双腿，露出泥泞不堪的甬道口。惠比寿好像闻到了藤田在两位alpha的刺激下越来越浓厚的omega信息素味，对这个人人都称作是自己的伴侣的男人的身体产生了好奇心。她不假思索地朝那个淌着粘腻液体的小口捅进去两根手指。Omega不安地扭动下肢，隐约又是朝着手指的方向撞去的趋势，情热烧得他的脸燥热难耐，两根手指似乎也无法满足他因等待而产生的无尽的空虚。

惠比寿舔了舔嘴唇，前后的情热浓度足以让她这样有相当丰富经验的beta陷入同样的情欲中，另一只闲着的手早已探向了自己的底裤，揉按着花心，蜜汁也在那附近漫延开来。

“小能井，要进来吗？”小女孩同样用两根手指在自己的大腿和底裤之间撑出一条缝，撩起短裙，冲着身后的能井吐了吐舌头。

能井则是握住了小女孩的臀瓣，双乳贴在她的肩上，迷糊地把自己的阴茎往小女孩身体里送去，又不自觉的喃喃了一声“前辈”。

“什么？”心回应道，附带一个在伴侣脸侧的亲吻，他的东西已被他从西裤拉链背后掏出来摆在能井的股缝间磨蹭。

藤田小声尖叫，胸腹间出现白花花的一片，是已然在两种Alpha信息素的刺激和beta小女孩的手指间高潮了一次，甬道夹着两根手指不断收缩，是对长度和粗细度都不满足的小小抗议。不等他反应过来，另外三人早已干得不亦乐乎。惠比寿抽出了手指，把他半软的性器吃进嘴里，连带两种液体在嘴里吸得啧啧作响。

藤田很难分辨出自己还是否处于不应期，但性欲得不到满足比起任何不应期都要让他难耐。他摸了摸惠比寿的下巴让她吐出来，然后躺了下来，让惠比寿用她好歹要比手指好上一大截的阴茎插入藤田的小穴。

插入的一瞬间他就翻着眼睛又射了一次。惠比寿被前后夹击得也浑身发软没了力气，只是依靠着能井的动作自己也前后摆动，倒让藤田产生了心、能井和惠比寿都在合力干他一个人的离奇实感。他和惠比寿接起了吻，在这过程中惠比寿在能井的进攻下颤抖着高潮了，把稀薄的体液射进了藤田的身体里，没有成结，混合的液体在地毯上拉成蜘蛛网一样的形状。

“呼呼，藤田是甜的。”惠比寿在他脸上舔了一口，接着贴着他的脸打起了呼噜，藤田也很快被疲倦击倒。

他仍处发情期，也就仍受情欲所扰，不得不因为爆炸的Alpha信息素而数次惊醒。

但他望着忘情和亲吻做爱的两个Alpha，生不出要插入他们之间的想法。


End file.
